This invention relates to a paper sheet bending apparatus in a bag making machine. Particularly, this invention is suitable for manufacturing hand bags, portable bags, pocketbook, or vanity cases with a square bottom.
Heretofore, in the case of manufacturing hand bags with a square bottom using a paper sheet of a predetermined size which includes no score line, a paper sheet bending apparatus comprised a pair of left and right frames, a plurality of guide rollers laterally and axially supported by these frames with a predetermined spacing therebetween, a plurality of manually rotatable guide shafts arranged above or below these guide rollers, and a plurality of guide plates for bending a paper sheet provided through screw bodies on these guide shafts, respectively.
However, the apparatus described above has the following drawbacks:
(1) In the case of determining widths of the respective guide plates, respective guide shafts had to be manually rotated. Accordingly, it took much time in adjustment of respective guide plates. Further, since adjustments of respective guide plates were made on the basis of experience, skillfulness was required.
(2) Rotational adjustments of respective guide shafts are carried out every time an expert manufactures respective bags. However, those adjustment contents could not be retained as data.
(3) Fine adjustments of respective guide plates are not easy, and much time is required for such adjustments. As a result, the bag manufacturing efficiency could not be improved.